Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improving depth sensor data, i.e., depth images, with real-time processing of scene sensor data.
Description of the Related Art
Time-of-flight (TOF) sensors, sometimes also referred to as TOF cameras, provide a “depth” image of a scene. Many imaging solutions combine a TOF sensor along with a red-green-blue (RGB) sensor such that the TOF sensor provides the depth and shape of objects in a scene while the RGB sensor provides the color and appearance of the scene. The depth images from TOF sensors may need improvement as such sensors may have, for example, a limited working depth range, systemic noisy errors, and/or errors when the scene is shiny, glossy, or metallic.